The All-Powerful, Duel Winning Spell
by chiheerios
Summary: Hermione teaches Draco a spell to end all spells.


It was a normal Saturday at Hogwarts for Draco. Well, if by normal you mean another lazy Saturday where he did literally nothing. It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, so that cut out the only thing that kept Draco entertained on Saturdays. He had finished his homework last night, as he'd only received the bear-minimum from his teachers due to the impending Christmas break. Blaise, Pansy, Nott and all his other friends were all busy with other tasks, leaving Draco wandering the halls aimlessly and wither waiting for his friends or waiting for lunch.

It just so happened that Draco was passing by a classroom on the third floor when he heard excited giggles from inside a classroom with its door shut. It caught his attention. He had passed through this hallway before and there was no one in this classroom and the door had been wide open. He pressed himself against the wall and angled himself so his ear was next to the crack. The giggles were still persisting. Someone said something, but Draco couldn't quite make out what it was. Damn, what he would have done for some of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes special Extendable Ears.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Draco pressed himself against the wall further as the door swung open and stopped inches from his face.

_ Merlin, I do not need a broken nose_, he thought. His thoughts were pierced by a familiar voice.

"Thanks so much for teaching me that, Hermione! I can't wait until I can show Gran!"

Neville Longbottom walked out of the classroom jovially, humming a little to himself. He began doing little hops in between his steps as he ambled happily toward Gryffindor tower. However, hopping proved bad on the stairs as Neville ended up slipping. Draco thought for sure he'd cry or something, but instead, Neville dusted his robes off and resumed humming as he climbed the stairs.

_ Well, that was bloody weird, even for Neville._ Draco pondered, still behind the door.

"I really should be heading off too. I'll tell my dad all about this! He'd love an article for "The Quibbler" about it. Well, goodbye Hermione!"

The dreamy voice of Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, met Draco's ears as he saw her step into the hall. She floated down the hall moving her arms behind her head, then to her hips. She did a little spin before descending a flight of stairs to the second floor.

A swarm of people left the classroom, chattering amiably about whatever happened in the classroom. He noticed the words "amazing" and "win" dropped by someone passing by. Draco had to admit he was curious about whatever Hermione was doing in there. After the last person had left, Draco waited a moment before removing himself from behind the door. He sauntered into the classroom and saw Hermione hastily shoving something into her bag, her back turned to him.

_ "_Granger."

Hermione jumped a little and turned around, standing in front of her bag.

"Malfoy." she returned, her voice cold.

Draco flexed his hand and cracked his knuckles. "I was walking down the hall and I saw all these people come out of this classroom, all thanking you."

Hermione looked at her feet, as if she had grown more toes. "What do you want, Draco?"

He smirked and looked at her.

"I want to know what you taught them. Tell me what you taught them. It sounds like powerful magic from what I heard"

Hermione's head jerked up in surprise.

_ Powerful magic?_ she thought.

Then a devious idea came to her mind. It could be her own special way for getting back at him for calling her mudblood so many times.

"Yes." Hermione grinned. "I was teaching them this very powerful spell I know. It's so powerful, that just waving your wand doesn't work. You actually have to do movements too and then say the spell at the end."

She leaned in to him a little, her mouth near his ear.

"I could teach it to you, if you want. I'm kind of mad at Harry right now, so I can use this opportunity to get back at him. You can challenge him to a duel. If you do this spell, you'll definitely win." Hermione was surprised at how easily she could lie like that.

Draco shivered at her close proximity and at the thought of being taught something by Potter's own best friend that would help Draco take Potter and his bumbling Weasel down a few notches.

"Yes. Teach me."

* * *

Hermione twirled her wand in her hand and had Draco stand in front of her.

"Okay, so first stick your arms out in front of you. Be sure to keep your palms down."

Draco stuck his arms out, palms down.

"Like this?"

"Yes perfect. Now, flip your arms over so your palms face up."

Draco did as he was told. His palms faced up toward the ceiling.

"Great! Now, put your left hand on your right shoulder, and your left hand on your right shoulder." Hermione put her want down and showed him. "See? Kind of like how mummies look in sarcophagus."

Draco put his hands on his shoulders, his arms crossing his chest.

"You're really getting this!" Hermione said.

"Naturally." Draco smirked and rolled his eyes.

Ignoring Draco's arrogance, Hermione told him the next step.

"Take your left hand off your right shoulder and put it behind the left side of your head. Do the same with your right hand."

She showed him the movement and he followed suit.

"Yes, wonderful! Now, take your left hand off the back of your head and put it on your right hip. Take your right hand off your head and put it on your left hip. Your hands should be crossing your torso."

"So much criss-crossing." Draco complained.

"Hey, don't you want to learn this powerful spell?" Hermione asked, a hint of arrogance in her tone.

Draco sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Now what?"

"Now just put your right hand on your right hip and your left hand on your left hip."

"Okay, I did that."

"And now," Hermione said, while surpressing a chuckle, "swivel your hips and say 'Hey Macarena!'"

It was possibly the stupidest incantation for a spell Draco had ever heard, but he swiveled his hips and say "Hey Macarena" anyway.

"Granger, nothing happened!" Draco dropped his hands from his hips. "What was supposed to happen?"

"Oh, well the spell makes people's insides turn to jelly," Hermione quickly quipped, hoping Draco would believe her ",I just had you say 'hey' in front of the actual incantation for the spell, so I wouldn't have to go to Madame Pomfrey."

Draco squinted, but then shut his eyes, as if in thought. "Alright, makes sense."

Hermione wiped her forehead, relieved her had bought her lie.

"Okay, once more from the top! And really swivel those hips more maximum spell power, Draco."

* * *

After a few more practices of the spell, Draco was confident in his "macerena casting" abilities. Hermione had told him that Harry was likely in the library, finishing his homework. Draco snickered and headed toward the library, ready to finally knock Potter down a few notches.

"Hey Harry, look who it is!"

Harry's head jerked up. His other best friend, Ron Weasley, was prodding Harry's arm with the end of his quill and was pointing at the door of the library, where Draco Malfoy stood, scanning the library, seemingly looking for someone. When he laid his eyes on Harry, his mouth curled into a malicious smile and he sauntered over to the table where Harry and Ron sat.

"Oi, Potter, not done with your homework?" Draco's voice was dripping in apathy for him. "I finished that yesterday."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Draco?"

Draco placed his hand on the table and leered at him. "I'm hear to challenge you to a duel."

Harry dropped his quill.

"A duel?"

"Yes, Potter. Merlin, are you deaf?"

Ignoring Draco's snide remark, Harry eyed him suspiciously. "You need a teacher to supervise though."

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "I'll ask Snape."

Harry groaned. Draco would pick the teacher that would most likely make calls in Draco's favor.

Harry turned back to his work without a word. Draco sat at his table and began commenting on his work.

"That's wrong." he said as he pointed at a Potions equation

"Merlin, Potter, I bet even Weasel here got that one right! It's asinine!" Draco groaned at Harry's answer to a Transfiguration homework question

"My house-elves have better handwriting than you and half of them can't even write!" Draco grinned gleefully as he looked at Harry's Herbology report.

Harry slammed his hands on the table. "Fine, Draco. I'll duel you if you leave me alone!"

Draco smiled in victory. "Alright. It'll be at 8, in the Great Hall. I can't wait to clean the floor after dinner with your face." He turned and left the library.

Ron turned to Harry and glanced at his paper.

"Hey, I did get that Transfiguration one right!"

* * *

At 8 PM sharp, the Great Hall had become a dueling ring. Draco stood at his end of the hall, grinning proudly and envisioning his victory over Potter. Oh, victory would be sweet! He had told Snape of his duel with Harry and Snape, albeit a little annoyed that he was asked to supervise a duel on a Saturday, complied for his favorite student. Snape had informed Professor McGonagall, due to Harry being the other combatant, and she in turn had informed Dumbledore. The trio of teachers stood at the far end of the hall.

Most of the students had heard of the duel to take place. Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and the rest of Slytherin House had arrived to support Draco. Most of Gryffindor had come too, and a good number of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had come to see the duel.

Draco grinned when he saw Hermione enter. A wave of happiness flooded him as he relished the idea of stomping all over Potter with a victory earned because of the spell Granger taught him.

Harry stood at his end of the hall holding his wand tightly. He was prepared for any spell Draco threw at him.

Snape stepped forward.

"Combatants ready?"

Both nodded brusquely.

"Let the duel begin!"

Harry had thought he was prepared for any spell Draco threw at him, but he surely wasn't prepared for what Draco did this time. Draco ran toward the center of the hall with his wand tucked in the pocket of his robe. He put his hands out, palms up, and then flipped them over. He quickly criss-crossed them to his shoulders and put them behind his head. He moved his hands to his hips, making an X across his torso, before putting each hand of the corresponding hip. He swiveled his hips in a wide circle and yelled "Macarena!" at the top of his lungs.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded. He couldn't move.

Draco grinned. He had won! Potter couldn't move because his insides had been reduced to jelly!

"Looks like I won!"

Harry began to laugh, as well as the rest of the Great Hall. Laughter resounded off of the walls and reverberated into Draco's eardrums.

"_What? Why are they laughing at my victory?"_

He noticed McGonagall and Dumbledore chucking and even Snape was holding a grin back, trying to remain stoic. His fellows Slytherins stood shocked and wide-eyed amiss the laughing Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Harry, still laughing, wiped a few stray tears from his eyes before casting Draco into a full-body bind.

"You're wrong, Draco." Harry choked on his laughter, "I won."

"I don't understand!" Draco wriggled in the body bind. "That spell was supposed to turn your insides into jelly! How…?"

"Jelly?" Harry snorted. "Don't be an idiot, Malfoy! That was no spell! That was a Muggle party dance called 'The Macarena'"

"What?" Draco was livid. Granger had tricked him!

Neville stepped forward a little.

"Oh yeah, Hermione taught us the Macarena today! I didn't know you knew it Draco!"

Parvati Patel smilled. "Here, I liked the song so much I recorded it with my wand from Hermione's CD player!"

Parvati muttered a quick spell and the Macarena filled the Great Hall and Neville did the same moves Draco had just done in time with the song.

"See?" Neville said.

Draco, still laying on the floor in a body bind, vowed to get back at Hermione. He looked over at her with a menacing look and she walked over to him.

"You were a great dancer, Malfoy," she snickered, ",shall I teach you the YMCA next?"

**a/n;**

**My first Harry Potter fan fiction! I hope everyone was in character! I'm pretty proud of this! The idea just came to me and I had to write it!**

**I hope you liked this story and reviews are much appreciated! **


End file.
